Ever Since
by Hamtaro Luvr
Summary: HamHuman. Bijou is the main character of this story, she remembers all the times that have happend over the years ago. Now that she is 25, she has to make her own decisions, and this paticular decision has to be the hardest yet!
1. Chapter 1: Soup!

I don't own Hamtaro or any of its characters

_Bijou's POV _

_I found it out yesterday, and it changed my life forever, I was moving away from France, Father had gotten a new job in Japan, so he was taking Mom and me with him. I will hate it there I just know it!_

**10 years later**

Normal POV 

Bijou woke up to another rainy day, it had been raining five days in a row, and had now caused leaks in the clubhouse, so no one was bothering to go there until the raining had stopped, Bijou groaned, trying to get to sleep again, but with no luck. She then got up and went in the kitchen, she looked in the fridge, finding no food; she had forgotten to go shopping, again.

Then she heard a tapping on the window, she turned around and saw Hamtaro, his hair was soaked and he was shivering.

'Hamtaro?'

She opened the door and Hamtaro came in holding an armful of groceries

'H-h-ham-ha B-b-Bijou' Hamtaro said shivering

'Hamtaro!' Bijou said 'what are you doing going out in the rain like that, it's the middle of winter, it's a silly thing to do'

Hamtaro looked upset 'I was worried that you had forgotten to get groceries so I came here with breakfast' Hamtaro said handing some cereal to Bijou

Bijou took the food, but didn't eat it, instead she said 'Well don't you ever do that again, it's silly you could catch a cold, come on I have a blanket you could use to warm you up' she grabbed his hand, and he blushed, but Bijou didn't notice, she was to busy getting a blanket from out of her closet, she handed it to him and he wrapped himself in it

'Thanks Bijou, but it's OK I don't need all this special treatment, I'm fine' Hamtaro said, but he then sneezed

Bijou frowned 'I was right, you did catch a cold, you are so silly sometimes Hamtaro'

Hamtaro sneezed again ' I'm fine-d'

Bijou shook her head

Hamtaro gave up and sat down a the table, watching Bijou as she got some tissues and a pillow out of the cupboard

Hamtaro's POV 

Bijou is being so kind to me, all I did was bring her some food and here she is giving me a blanket!

'Would you like some soup?' she says smiling

I smile to 'Oh, um OK'

She reaches into her cupboard and gets some instant soup; she then puts it in the microwave

'Hamtaro I'm going to get dressed, when the soups ready, get a spoon from the drawer and get the soup out, but careful, it'll be hot'

'OK Bijou' I say

She exits out of the kitchen, and I sit there thinking

'Bijou looks very pretty today, even if she has just woken up' 

PING

I jump out of my trance and fall off my chair

'Ouch!' I say rubbing my head

Bijou's POV 

I enter my room, and close the door

PING

THUMP

'Ouch!' Hamtaro says

I giggle quietly; he really makes me laugh sometimes

I get my clothes out of the closet; I slip them on, and then sit at my dressing table. I get my favourite ribbons from out of the drawer, and put them on, after that giving my pigtails a quick brush and then exit my room

Normal POV 

Bijou goes in the kitchen, finding that Hamtaro eating the soup

'AHHHHH HOT HOT HOT!!!!' He screams, then spits out the soup on Bijou's face

Hamtaro gasped 'Oh crap, sorry Bijou, my fault!!'

Bijou started laughing 'you are really are a silly boy aren't you Hamtaro!'

Hamtaro grins sheepishly

'I'll go wash up' Bijou says walking into the bathroom

Chapter one is complete, by the way sorry for the rubbish Summary, I just don't want to give too much away, see? OK chapter two up soon, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Worst Heartbreak Ever!

I don't own Hamtaro, but I wish I did!

Chapter 2

Bijou's POV 

(This is when Bijou was living in France)

I saw him, out of my window, that strong and oh so handsome Ham-human, his beautiful brown eyes, his sleek and shiny hair, and his muscles, oh so um…big? This was Pascal, he was my love! Oh he's seen me, I duck blushing, I stay there for a minute, I decide to say hello to him, I jump up to wave, but…. he was gone. I walk back over to my bed, and lie on it, I hate having a crush, I mean he has a girlfriend, and how on earth was he to fall in love with a stupid, pathetic thirteen year old like me? Impossible!

**12 years later**

Normal POV 

At the clubhouse everyone sat at the table, waiting for Boss and Panda to fix the cracks in the ceiling that had caused the leaks

'I still can't believe it rained 7 days in a row, Monday till Sunday, a whole week wasted' Pashmina said

'I know, and also to top that, soccer practice was like cancelled' Sandy said

'It was a great week for me, I got through at least 25 books that I really wanted to read, including the whole of the Encyclopaedia of different types of trees!' Maxwell said smiling

'coughgeekcough' Stan coughed

Sandy punched Stan on the arm 'Don't insult him Stan, you better like apologise'

Stan sighed 'Sorry Geek well…I mean Maxwell' he said laughing

Sandy lost control 'RIGHT THAT'S LIKE IT!!!!!' she ran after Stan, who had just got up in the nick of time

'You can't catch me sis, I have this!' He got out his skateboard and wheeled across the room over to Pashmina

He grabbed Pashmina hands and said 'Hey Pashy baby, I may be gone a while, so if you wanna run away with me it's your last chance!'

It was Dexter and Howdy's turn to lose it

'GET AWAY FROM HER!!!' The shouted in unison

It was in this order, Stan, who was being chased by Sandy, who was in front of Howdy, who was in front of Dexter

Pashmina thought it was her fault that Dexter and Howdy were chasing Stan so she ran after them, and Penelope who wanted to help was chasing after Pashmina, and Hamtaro thought Penelope should be protected so he chased after her, but he accidentally pulled out one of Bijou's ribbons so she chased after him, who knocked Maxwell's book on her head but she didn't notice, so he chased after her trying to get it back, and Cappy thought it was some sort of game so he chased after everyone, everyone else watched this with a look on their face that said OMG!

So this is the order

Stan, Sandy, Howdy, Dexter, Pashmina, Penelope, Hamtaro, Bijou, Maxwell, Cappy, running around the room like an angry heard of elephants!

Just then Boss and Panda walked in

'I… what the?' Panda said watching the chase

'Guys!' Boss said 'GUYS!!!!'

Everyone stopped

'Panda has fixed the leaks, we can now play in the clubhouse without getting wet!' Boss said

Everyone cheered, especially Hamtaro, who was being watched by Bijou at the time

Bijou's POV 

Hamtaro is cheering his head off, even though he has run non-stop a minute ago. He then stop's cheering and realises he has something in his hair, it's my ribbon

'Bijou, I think this is yours' he hands me the ribbon and I blush

I have only been in love with two people in my life, Hamtaro and a boy named Pascal in France, I have long since forgotten about Pascal, but when I was leaving France, I was foolish enough to do something that I will never forget

**10 years ago!**

'Bijou-Chan, we're leaving tomorrow, so if there is anything you would like to do before we leave I would do it now' Mother said

_I sighed, I knew what I wanted to do, but I was not so sure that I wanted to do it_

'_Oui Mother' I said, dragging myself out of the door_

_It was a cold fall night, I now wished I was back in my house, but I knew what I had to do_

_I walked down the path, and turned right, I was going to his house, Pascal's house. I knocked on the door, and he answered it_

'_Um, hello?' he said, he had no idea who I was_

'_Um hello, I um I'm Bijou and I know you're Caspal, um I mean Pascal!' I said blushing_

'_Yeah' he said slowly_

_I knew it was now or never 'I LOVE YOU!!' I bellowed it out, I had finally said it, I always dreamed of saying it, the dream would always be me telling him my feelings, and then he would start kissing me, and then he would dump his girlfriend, and we would get married and have kids, and grow old together and when we died we would go up as angels holding hands, going into the light, together forever_

_What I had not expected was him to go wide-eyed and say 'Freak!' then slam the door in my face then to set his dog on me, and me running as fast as I could back into my house before that thing could bite me again!_

_This had to be The Worse Heartbreak Ever!_

I somehow think that this chapter was to short, I may not be but to me it is! Hoped you liked it! Please review does puppy eyes please!


	3. Chapter 3: I hate my Apartment

I don't own Hamtaro but I wish I did!

**Bijou's POV**

_Finally! It's my tenth birthday. Me and my best friend Fleur are at the cinema but we are not watching the movie, we are both giggling our heads off at the couple in the back row, who are swapping spit! It's disgusting, but funny!_

_Fleur nudges me and whispers 'I'll never be doing that ever with any boy ever'_

'_Me too!' I whisper back 'I'd rather eat broccoli!'_

_Mother gets annoyed 'Right that's it, come on you two, if you don't button you lips, then we will leave the cinema right now!'_

_I would rather have left the cinema, I hated the movie, it was the most boring thing since school!_

**Half an hour later**

_We are at my Mansion now, and Fleur has got me a gift!_

'_This was the best one the store had, I hope you like it!' she says giving me it_

_It was beautifully wrapped, it had pink, delicate paper, and it was tied up with silver ribbon, I opened it carefully, and..._

'_It's a snow globe, I hope you like it!' she says smiling_

'_It's the best snow globe ever!' I say breathlessly 'I love it!' _

_I hug her and she hugs me 'Best friends forever!' we said together_

**11 years later**

**Normal POV**

Bijou couldn't sleep, she tried and tried but nothing could block out that annoying noise of the television on the floor above. She hated living in a apartment, and she wished she had a house!

'Stupid TV, I JUST WANT TO SLEEP!!!!' she shouted

She heard a tapping on the floor; it was the apartment below, using a broom to tap on their ceiling, to tell Bijou to quiet down

Bijou groaned

Then the room to the left of her room's dog started barking and howling

Bijou put her pillow over her head

And the room to her right had now turned the stereo on

Bijou couldn't take it anymore; she got out of bed and got dressed, got her coat, and went strait to Pashmina's

At Pashmina's 

**Bijou's POV **

I knocked on Pashmina's door. Her sister Rosie answered the door

'Hi Bijou, what do you want?' she asked in a tone that said 'What do you want you bitch, it's 2:00 in the morning'

I felt a little nervous 'Um…is Pashmina there?'

I then heard Pashmina's voice 'Who is it Rosie'

'It's Bijou' Rosie said yawning

'Move Rosie!' Pashmina said nudging her in the ribs 'Hi Bijou what's up?'

'Um… not meaning to sound pushy, but can I stay here the night, it's just it's really noisy at my place and I have no where else to go'

Pashmina smiled 'Say no more, say no more, of course you can stay, if you don't mind my cat coming in and licking your face, he likes doing that to guests'

'Well it's better than a dog howling next door' I say annoyed

Pashmina led me through the apartment into her room, she went in her closet and got me out a sleeping bag, and laid it out on the floor

'There' she said 'I hope it's comfortable'

I sigh 'Thanks Pashy, it's really nice for you to do this'

'No problem' she says

I look around her room, I love her room, it's so girly and pink, it's so pretty, she also has a shelve with snow globes on it. I love snow globes. One of my friends gave me one on my birthday; I always keep it with me in a special drawer in my bedroom. It's the only thing I have left of France.

'Well goodnight Bijou' Pashmina says getting into bed

'Goodnight' I say back climbing into my sleeping bag

How was that? Read and review please! If you do you will get Insert good thing that will happen!


	4. Chapter 4: What a bitch

I don't Hamtaro

Bijou's POV 

_I look in the mirror. My hair needs a make over. How about pigtails? (The kind where you twist your hair) I think this a good idea. I get my brush and start working. _

_Later that evening_

'_Mother I'm going out!' I call down the stairs_

'_OK, but be back by 6:00!' _

_I walk out the door and pass the paperboy delivering his papers on his bike_

'_Hey Bi… Whoa!' he says looking at my new hairstyle_

'_Hi Jack!' I say as he crashes into a bush_

_I giggle then walk off_

**13 years later**

I wake up, and for a second forget where I am. But I then remember. Pashmina's house! I don't want to wake her up so I get dressed in the bathroom and tip-toe out. I spot a pen and notepad on her bedside table. I write:

_Pashy_

_I didn't want to wake you up so I left you this message and went out again, thank you for letting me stay here. I owe you big!_

_Love Bijou_

_xxx_

I sneak out and I go into the kitchen (you have to go through the kitchen to get to the front door). I saw Rosy sitting at the table

'Bonjour Rosy'

'Hi' said Rosy with a look that said I loath you. 'Is my lazy, hippo hips sister awake yet?'

I thought this a very rude thing to say, but I didn't say anything 'No not yet, I'm leaving now OK?'

'Fine'

I walked out the door.

Normal POV 

'What a bitch' said Rosy after Bijou had left. Rosy hated Bijou, it was because she was jealous because she had stolen the heart of the guy she loved. Hamtaro. The most popular guy in school, and the most handsome (in her and Bijou's opinion).

With Bijou 

Bijou walked down the road. She didn't feel like going to back to her apartment so she decided to go to the clubhouse. Maybe Hamtaro would be there!

'Oh…Hamtaro' Bijou blushed and sighed 'I will love you always and forever!'

She walked into the clubhouse and looked around. Penelope and Sandy were sitting in a corner together reading a book (or rather Sandy reading a book to her), Oxnard who was eating a cupcake, and Boss who was sitting in his chair, watching Bijou come in.

Boss' POV 

I watch her come in the room. Oh how beautiful she is.

'Boss, where's Hamtaro?' She asks worriedly

I get mad. Hamtaro! That's all she cares about! **WHAT MAKES HIM SO** **SPECIAL!?**

'Boss?'

'He called in sick today. Said he had a cold or something'

Bijou looks shocked 'Oh, I knew he shouldn't have come to my house in the rain!'

'What?'

'Nothing, I have to go now Boss! See you later!'

I frown. 'I wonder what she's up to'

Bijou's POV 

Oh dear! Poor Hamtaro, I need to see him now! I run out the door and straight to Hamtaro's house. I just hope to god he's not to ill!

I pass Pashmina's house again and I see Rosy. I wave to her and she glares and me and closes the drapes. Odd. Oh well, she must just be in a bad mood…as usual.

Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've been so busy with my other stories that I forgot. Anyway hoped you liked it. Chapter 5 will be updated much quick I promise!


	5. Chapter 5: More Soup!

I don't own Hamtaro, but I own Rosy

Chapter 5

**Bijou's POV**

_It's raining heavily. I look out of the window. It's my Auntie Mable's birthday today. I know she's my aunt and everything, and I know I'm supposed to love her. But there's only one problem… I HATE HER!!!!!!_

'_Bijou, sweetie your aunt's here'_

'_Yes mother'_

_I walk into the corridor and see her come into the door._

'_Bonjour Auntie Mable'_

_Auntie Mable looks at frowns' and me 'What's wrong with your hair? Did you forget to brush it or something?'_

_I blink 'No I brushed it this morning'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Right, of course you did' she says sarcastically_

_I don't say anything but I feel my face grow hot with anger! God I hate her so much!_

**11 years later**

**Bijou's POV**

I run as fast as I can. Hamtaro might be really ill! I need to get there quickly. Yes I'm here! I run in through the door and in to the sitting room.

'Hamtaro?'

Hamtaro jumps

'Bijou? What are you doing here? Achoo!' he sneezes but smiles

'I heard you were sick so I came over as fast as I could!'

Hamtaro sweatdrops 'Bij there was no need to come all the way over here just to see if I was OK, I'm fine-d'

I giggle 'I'll make you some soup again!'

**Normal POV**

Bijou went in the kitchen and found some canned soup in Hamtaro's cupboard: Onion, tomato, and more tomato.

'Wow Hamtaro sure love's tomato soup!' Bijou said under her breath

She got the can and poured the contents into a little pan. She turned on the oven and put the pan on the surface of the cooker.

'Bijou!' Hamtaro called 'What are you doing?'

Bijou walked into the lounge 'Well, I'm making some soup for you!'

'You're not making it on the stove are you?'

'Yes why?'

'NO! The stove is…'

BANG!

'Broken…'

They both ran into the kitchen to find the contents of the soup all over the walls and floor.

'Crap! I'm sorry Hamtaro, I didn't know'

Hamtaro chuckled 'It's OK. It could happen to anyone…not anyone I know but still'

Bijou grinned 'I'll clean this up and you go and lie down Mr!'

'Fine…the mop's in the utility closet'

Bijou walked over to the utility closet and opened it. She got a mop and bucket. She then went over to the sink and filled it with water. Afterwards Bijou started cleaning up the mess.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour later Bijou decided to go home. But not before Hamtaro was OK on his own.

'Hamtaro!' Bijou called

'Yes?'

'I have to go now, but make sure that you use lots of tissues, and you wrap up warm and fill your hot water bottle and…'

'Bijou! I'll be fine, no need to make such a fuss!'

Bijou blushed 'Sorry, I'm just worried about you!'

'No need to be! After your special care, I feel better than ever!'

Bijou smiled. No matter what happened, Hamtaro would always look on the bright side!

'Ok Hamtaro, I'll see myself out' she went over and kissed him on the cheek

Hamtaro blushed and his face grew hot 'Um…gah…hm'

Bijou giggled and went out the door. Hamtaro touched the place where Bijou had kissed him. His stomach felt funny. He ignored it and went upstairs. It had been a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

How was that? Good, Bad…um medium? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

I don't own Hamtaro.

'_Bijou honey, you have a visitor!'_

_It was Sunday. I had been feeling very down lately, I think it may be depression. It could be because Grandma Sarah died a week ago. Then Jack came in (the paper boy from chapter 4). _

'_Bonjour Bijou' he said smiling_

'_Hi Jack' I said gloomily 'What's up?'_

'_Nothing much…you?'_

'_Oh…apart from the fact that my grandma died nothing'_

_Jack looked a little uneasy. He sweatdropped and sat down on my bed._

'_Um… Oh! I saved up enough money to buy a new bike!'_

'_Oh that's great!'_

'_And there's something else… I think…I think that I'm…in l- love'_

_I sat up. 'What?'_

'_Yeah…I'm in love'_

'_Really! Well that's really great!' I said smiling for the first time in 5 days! 'What's her name? What's she like? Is she a papergirl? Is she French?'_

'_Well her name begins with a B, she's smart, kind and a little spoiled, No and yes'_

_I grinned from ear to ear 'Cool!' _

'_Hey! You're smiling! Does that mean your happy again?'_

'_Yeah… I guess it does! Thanks Jack!' I hugged him and he hugged me back._

'_I gotta go do some deliveries now! Thanks!'_

'_No problem!'_

_Normal POV_

_He walked out of Bijou's room 'Yes, thanks for letting me fall for you Bijou' He smiled and walked out of her house_

Now 

Bijou woke up and stared up at her ceiling. There was a picture of her and the Ham-hams posing for a picture. She was behind Boss and Hamtaro was next to her. She had never noticed it but Boss seemed to be glaring at Hamtaro. Bijou thought it odd. Maybe it was just a trick of the light. She turned on to her side and thought about her friends. They had been through so much the last 10 years.

She turned over on to her other side. But that didn't help either. So she turned on her light, and got a book out of her drawer. It was called "Why Did you do this to me?"

"Betty and Josh for their honeymoon had gone to Barbados" it said "it was their last day so the Gerbil-Crew were very exited about seeing their friend again"

Bijou giggled 'Gerbil-crew? I would not want to be a Gerbil-human'

Bijou put the book down. She was now bored and she turned of her light

She sighed 'If I was with Hamtaro, and not such a coward to tell him my feelings, then I would be able to wake up every night, right next to him!'

She looked up at the picture again. Hamtaro, no one else's Hamtaro!

'Yes! That is it! When I go to the clubhouse tomorrow, I will admit my feelings to Hamtaro'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bijou got up the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep, but she was glad that she wasn't a gerbil.

She got dressed and did her hair up in her usual pigtails. But she used the red ribbons; red did represent love after all!

When she finally reached the clubhouse, she saw Pashmina, Sandy and Penelope all talking in whispered voices

'She can't find out about this' Whispered Sandy

'Yeah she would be crushed!' Said Pashmina

'Shh! She's coming!' said Penelope

Bijou stopped walking and looked at the three girls suspiciously

'Um hi Bijou' said Pashmina smiling in a weird way

'Hi, were you three talking about me?'

'No!' they yelled but a little to quickly

'Yes you were! What are you talking about? Are you saying mean things about me?'

'No! Bijou you're our best friend! We would never say anything about you behind your back!'

Bijou didn't smile 'So what is all that about then?!?'

But the answer came bursting through the door like a bullet from a gun. Hamtaro, and Sparkle! But that wasn't the worst part, Sparkle had his arms around him!

'Sparkle! Please? Could you get off for a second?'

'But I can't stand to be away from you!'

Bijou got mad 'He said get off! He doesn't want to be around you! It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything!'

Pashmina, Sandy and Penelope exchanged scared looks 'Um Bijou…'

'What?'

But they didn't answer, once again the answer came before they could say it

'I love you Hamtaro!'

'I love you to Sparkle!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have no idea what to say here so I'll get the H.L puppet to say it for me

H.L puppet: Lollypop, lollypop oh lollypop!

What? No you're supposed to say something about the chapter!

H.L Puppet: But I don't want to!

What? But I want you to!

H.L Puppet: You're not the boss of me!

Yes I am! I am the one who's controlling you!

H.L: … You're crazy, talking to a puppet!

THAT'S IT; I MAY BE CRAZY BUT I…UM…I…oh what's the use?

Please review, before you catch my instantly…HA HA HA HA HA HA HA….ahem sorry


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I haven't updated this story in months! I am sorry, I have been totally busy, but not with the homework monster. My life off the computer (OMG I have one?!? Oo;) has been getting in the way of my life ON the computer. My apologises, now I have the time, I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can!

OK then! On with the stories!

Hamtaro Luvr

XXX


End file.
